Air FG
Aeró FG is the flag carrier of FG and has one main hub at FG Internacional Aeróportó (FG International Airport) which is in Akbaboy City. The airline offers over 30 destinations across the United States of Antarctica and the UTR and has over 20 fleet. The airline operates international flights. The airline commenced operations in the April of 2010. 70% of it is run by the government while the other 30% belongs to a private company. The airline is the largest and only airline in FG. The company also operates three classes. History The airline was first proposed in April 2010 as an alternative way for the members of the government of FG to travel using an airline instead of using commercial airlines by a member of the national assembly. The king was opposed to the idea but was then convinced later. Many Snowing 757-200s, Snowing 777-300ERs, and 747-400ERs were ordered on the next day. They received them a day later. The airline commenced operations on April 11, 2010 and had two destinations which were Club Penguin City and South Pole City. In February, the airline later expanded to Polaris, Newton Town, Gemini, Frostborough and the UTR. The airline officially started hub operations at FG Internacional Aeróportó on the first day of March. Fleet *'Snowing 757-200' (5) (International short/medium haul) *'Snowing 777-200ER' (10) (International long haul) *'Snowing 747-400ER' (5) (International ultra-long haul) Cargo Fleet *'Snowing 777-200F' (6) Cabin There are three classes that the airline operates. They are: Güld, Fórynt, and Brünz (Gold, Silver, and Bronze). Güld (Gold) Gold is the airline's equivalent of the first class. It is available on all medium/long haul flights. The class features seats made from fine leather. They can recline to 180 degrees. They can also convert into a small bed. This class also features PTVs in each seat. They are provided by TonyAntarctica. There are over 19 television channels and 11 radio channels available in-flight. Audio is provided by XM Satellite Radio. The class also features free, complementary five-course meals in-flight. Passengers also receive free snacks, beverages, and other amenities. Passengers receive special check-in, priority boarding, and access to the PWNLounge. Fórynt (Silver) Silver is the airline's equivalent of the business class. It is available on all flights. The class features seats made from fabric. They can recline to 150 degrees. This class also features PTVs in each seat. They are provided by TonyAntarctica. There are over 14 television channels and 6 radio channels. Audio is provided by XM Satellite Radio. The class also features free, complementary three-course meals in-flight. Passengers receive free snacks, beverages, and other amenities. Passengers have free inter-city shuttles and have access to the PWNLounge. Brünz (Bronze) Bronze is the airline's equivalent of the economy class. It is available on all flights. The class features seats made from cotton and polyester. They can recline to 120 degrees. This class also features PTVs in each seat. They are provided by TonyAntarctica. There are over 7 television channels. The class also features free, complementary two-course meals in-flight. You can also purchase complementary three-course meals in-flight. Passengers receive free snacks, beverages, and other amenities. They must pay to get in to the PWNLounge. Destinations Please add destinations Category:Airlines Category:Transportation